


DanganRonpa: REFUGE

by HeadphonesLynx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fanganronpa - Fandom
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chatlogs, Fan Characters, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protag - Freeform, Slow To Update, Spirit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphonesLynx/pseuds/HeadphonesLynx
Summary: Yasei doesn't remember anything.  All of his life is one big blank.  He'd love to figure out who he was, but waking up in an underground complex to 15 others, each with their memories of their life still intact, stalled that plan.  And then a robot mouse declaring that in order to leave, they would have to kill one of their own put those plans on hold.And he's not getting out anytime soon.
Relationships: OC/OC





	1. Intermission 0: COMM1_LOCAL_LOG_RS.S

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hey finish your fics u havent worked on them for a year or two now
> 
> me @ me: I love my ocs lets throw them into a killing game lol
> 
> Me:...I'm listening.

>comm1_local: RISING SUN S.<

>READ LOG?<

>[YES]

>OPENING LAST COMM<

<PROTAG> SPIRIT, r u holding up k? u didnt chat w/m n im worried ngl

<SPIRIT> Sorry

<SPIRIT> I needed to keep looking

<SPIRIT> They really thought this out

<SPIRIT> Can't find anything that could help us

<SPIRIT> Any progress on your side?

<PROTAG> if i had progress we would b out alrdy 

<PROTAG> good news tho, i dont think others have same issues

<PROTAG> i got live logs from them, all is good

<PROTAG> but ofc we r the 1s in this shitshow

<SPIRIT> Dang

<SPIRIT> At least the other ones will survive if all goes to plan

<SPIRIT> Can’t believe that the first one built will be the last to open

<PROTAG> abt that

<PROTAG> reason 4 that

<PROTAG> they dont have the list of every1 else

<PROTAG> yet

<SPIRIT> Gonna guess that’s your doing

<PROTAG> ;)

<SPIRIT> I’m going to keep investigating

<PROTAG> leaving already??

<PROTAG> rnt we gonna talk about them

<SPIRIT> Honestly

<SPIRIT> I don’t think everyone will live

<SPIRIT> That thing did say they’d erase everyone’s memories

<SPIRIT> And you know how everyone was when we first met

<SPIRIT> I think that at least one will survive though

<SPIRIT> Hopefully he’ll remember fast enough for it to stop whatever’s happening

<PROTAG> u right

<PROTAG> good call btw, messing with that thing

<PROTAG> even if u made him 4get everythg

<PROTAG> clock says 2am, gtg

<PROTAG> gonna try to find a way out 2 network tmrw

<SPIRIT> Huh

<PROTAG> wat

<SPIRIT> Guess my old habits kicked in

<SPIRIT> I’m not tired at all

<PROTAG> i pirated all of avatar u want in

<SPIRIT> Sure

<PROTAG:[sent gaang_and_the_flames.zip]>

<SPIRIT> Thanks

<SPIRIT> good night

<PROTAG> gn

<PROTAG> do u think we can survive

<SPIRIT> At this point, it's in their hands

<SPIRIT> All we can do is hope

<SPIRIT> for our survival

<SPIRIT> and the project's success

>END OF LOG<


	2. Prologue: Foolish desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo i exist anyways bye....

“Hey.”

_ Hmm? _

“HEY.”

_ What...happened? _

“Don’t push him! A dude needs his sleep!”

“Then you welcome him. I’m not dealing with this.”

“Hey-HEY! Get back here!”  _ tap tap tap- _

_ Tch...don’t be so loud. _

I opened my eyes and...something was wrong. For one, I was down on the floor in a concrete room with no windows or hint of sunlight with only a door leading to a hallway. From the open door, I could hear a faint argument drift down. It reminded me of…

...wait…

_ I can’t remember anything. _

_ My name is _____, and I am ______, I liked_____. I had ______ and ______. I can ______, and I could do ______ with ______... _

_ Who am I? This isn’t natural. _

“So you’re finally awake.”  _ Hm?  _ A mature-looking girl walked into the room. She had blue-grey hair that was tied up into a large ponytail, with a braid falling to the side. She wore a dark navy trench coat that covered a sleeveless dark grey shirt, combined with a simple silver chain necklace, a flat black skirt with knee-high socks, and flats gave her an air of authority.

“From the look on your face, it’s clear you have no idea what’s happening. And here I was getting my hopes up.” She pinched her nose in irritation, which wasn’t fair to me but I had more pressing concerns. I push myself up into a sitting position.

“I should introduce myself. My name is Haruko Kogo, and I’m the Ultimate Strategist. And you?“ She raised an eyebrow in anticipation. Her posture immediately reminded me of something-

_ -Dangerous. She can tell my next moves based on my body language. She’s analyzing me right now, Eyes are completely focused on my own for intimidation purposes, intentionally trying to unnerve me, her peripheral can tell that I- _

I blink.

**_Where did that come from?_ ** I immediately turn my eyes to her, matching her gaze with one of my own. Haruko takes a second look ( _ Small surprise, she’ll recover quickly. She wasn’t expecting it from me but now she knows- _ ) a gives a small smile that I can’t pin down the emotion of.

“...You knew. No one else ( _ Else? So there are more people than the two before… _ ) noticed. But now you don’t. I’m guessing you have a memory problem?” Haruko said.

Yeah...my memory loss might as well be revealed now. There’s no upside hiding it, although I’m not sure why I was hiding it in the first place.

“...I don’t remember anything-”

“Anything? Not even your name?” Haruko asked. I nod, and she doesn’t react-

- _ There. That minor crease between eyebrows. She’s concerned over my memory. _

“Hmmm...” She’s a lot less guarded now ( _ Once again, brain, please tell me how I know! _ ) After an awkward few seconds, she coughs into her coat sleeve, before speaking up.

“Right. Since you probably have no idea what’s going on, I should tell you what I know, at least. Everyone else, including me, were sent to attend Hope's peak academy starting today. I was at the front of the gates, then I was knocked out and brought here. Everyone else I talked to had the same or similar story, that they were set to attend Hope's peak, arrived at or near the school, got kidnapped and brought here. I was hoping that you would have more information since you’re the last one to wake up, but it seems that was bad judgment on my end.”

I open my mouth to make a suggestion, but before I can, somebody pokes their head through the open door.

“Oh! The new guy’s awake! Hey!” He flashes a literal blind smile ( _ How much teeth whitener did he use?! Geez… _ ) and makes a peace sign at me. Both I and Haruko stare at him, then Haruko coughs again.

“We have an issue. He doesn’t remember anything.” 

“Yeah, so do the rest of us. I don’t see the issue.” Haruko pauses, pinches the bridge of her nose again in irritation and sighs. The teenage boy steps in fully, and I’m able to get his full outfit. He had navy hair accented with a neon green stripe that was tied up in a bun. Add on a headset around his neck with a jacket tied around his waist, with a punky neon green shirt, mismatched socks, and torn up jeans all meant it wasn’t very hard to guess this guy was interested in music.

“You probably know who I am, yeah?” Says the musician, staring at me for some sort of response. Lucky for me, Haruko spoke up.

“He wouldn’t. Of course, we all have memory issues, but his is much more severe. He can’t recall anything.” The musician’s eyes widened in shock.

“Oh, so like an anemic! Got it!” Haruko and I both stared at him as the musician continued to smile.

“...No. The term is amnesia. Either way, he won’t be able to give you anything.” Haruko said.

“Well then, I’ll just have to make a name for myself so you’ll always remember me! The name’s Itsuo Ongaku, the Ultimate Electronic Musician!”

_ He’s honest and energetic. Doesn’t have a lot, probably lived a very comfortable life. But there’s a lot of emotion behind his smile. Not exactly the best of emotions, but don’t press for now.  _

“Hope you’ll remember me. Okay! We gotta get the new guy-what ever your name was-up to speed because this is insanity, you know-”

“Already explained.” Haruko cut Itsuo off leaving him looking like a kicked puppy. “Although, you did mention something-” At that, Itsuo perked up. “-We need a name for you.” It took me a minute to realize they were talking about me.

“...What?” I speak up in response to the awkward silence that fell over us. Right before I’m about to ask for anything, really, Itsuo speaks up.

“You should take a good look at yourself if you want a name, you know?” He looks so proud of himself that I don’t have the heart to tell him that I think (and I’m pretty sure Haruko thinks too, judging from the slight wince she made) that’s a dumb idea. Now that he mentions it, I don’t even know what I look like.

I’m wearing a sweater with a pattern of several arrows running through the fabric, coupled with jeans that are way too long stuffed into well-worn hiking boots. Covering my sweater is a large camouflage print jacket that has at least 8 total pockets, while my duel fanny packs feel empty. My red hair, tied up in a messy ponytail spills onto my shoulder, accompanied by a compass that hangs from a chain around my neck. None of these give any clue to my identity.

“Yasei…” I mutter. The two look at me with curiosity, before Haruko speaks up.

“Is that your name?” She asks. I shake my head. 

“Yasei...It feels important to me, for some reason.” The awkwardness returns, but instead of Itsuo breaking it, a new person enters the room.

“Oh. Thought I heard some conversations happening, glad I wasn’t going insane. The name’s Kaito Koun, I’m this year’s Ultimate Lucky Student.”

He has light brown hair with piercing pink eyes. A light grey beanie sits on his head with his muted red school uniform only broken up by a charm that hangs off his pocket, which seems to be a simple metal ring with a long ribbon tied around it. Kaito flashes me a toothy smile.

“You should get out of this storage room, ( _ Storage room? _ ) there’s others who I’m sure would love to meet you! Come on, Itsuo-Kun, let’s fuck some things up!” He jerks his head, motioning for the musician to follow him. Itsuo’s eyes light up as he follows the lucky student out of the room.

_ Kaito...His smile didn’t reach his eyes. He was paranoid...He’s keeping a very large secret, probably… _

“Well.” I look at my partner in this room. Haruko is looking out into the hallway. She then meets my gaze.

“Let’s go, shall we?” I huff.

“Might as well see what’s going on,” I reply, shoving my hands into my pockets as we set off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so know that this will not update on a consistent basis (Or, honestly, anytime soon) because I want to finish each chapter (like. Danganronpa chapter) first before posting in increments. As of right now (9/5) I have the prologue, first and second chapters drafted, and the third concepted out of 5-6 chapters, while intermission 1 and 2 are complete. It's gonna be a while before anything updates.


End file.
